


Wine and Witchcraft

by WallofIllusion



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/WallofIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to make sacrifices for the one you love. And you have to trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Existence spoilers for episode 26 and 27/chapter 24-26. This is set eight hundred years ago (which is why it's wine and beer rather than champagne and something stronger), right before Arachne turns Giricco into a weapon.

He only ever drank wine with her. 

Personally, he preferred beer, big hearty mugs of it that he downed in a gulp or two, but when he was with the witch Arachne, he followed her lead and drank dainty sips of the blood-red liquid, her favorite.  He was drinking it now, and she was smiling back at him, her hand over his.  But he’d been drinking beer earlier.  Lots of it.

When the room was spinning so badly that he couldn’t seem to get the glass to his mouth anymore, she pulled the bottle away from him and stood.  “Are you ready, Giricco?”

“Wh’never you are, madam,” he slurred.  His own attempt to stand was not so smooth; the world rocked and he pitched forward.  But Arachne caught him.  He let himself sink into her arms, resting his head on her soft breasts.

“Giricco,” she said, frost tingeing her voice, “this is distasteful.”

“Sorry,” he said, but she didn’t push him away.

“Are you frightened?”

“Nrrighnow.”  The beer and the wine had helped.

“Before?”

He didn’t want to think about before.

Her hands, resting lightly on his arms, exerted a faint warning pressure.  “I’m hurt, Giricco.  Don’t you trust me?”

There it was again, that languid, pulling urge to melt into Arachne, to leave everything to her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

A quiet murmur in the back of her throat.  “Better.”  With delicate fingers, she tipped his chin up so that their lips could meet, and as they kissed he felt her wrap around his mind, gently, gently.  He gave himself up to her.  The kiss ended far too soon, and when Arachne said, “Come,” Giricco followed her without wavering.


End file.
